


First Date

by desuta



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desuta/pseuds/desuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua has never been on a date before, Gon decides to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> this is my secret santa for hera!! i'm very very sorry this is so late but i really hope you like it!

“So, Killua, have you really never been on a date before?”

The other nearly spat out his chocolate, but successfully kept himself from doing so as he sped up his walk, feeling glad that he wasn’t facing Gon at the moment. He answered, muffled but calmly, “N-No. Why does it matter?”

“It doesn’t, I was just wondering!” Gon’s tone of voice was perkier with the nearing of the holidays. It made everything he said sound adorable, and Killua hated it. ‘Just wondering.’ Of course. It was just like Gon to be ‘just wondering.’ If he was going to say anything more, he would have said it right then.

“I guess it makes sense, with your family rarely letting you out when you lived with them…”

“Yeah.”

The conversation was getting unfavorable fast. Killua decided to take another giant bite of his chocolate before continuing to stroll through the candy store. It was December, though they weren’t going shopping for Christmas gifts quite yet, just for the sweets and decorations, Killua’s very favorite part of the holiday. But even with so many delicious sugars spread across the whole shop, none of them could distract Killua enough from Gon’s pestering.

“But, Killua, it’s almost Christmas.”

He tried to ignore the comment, glancing over at some candy canes and picking up two different boxes, one mint, and one fruit. He put both in the shopping basket. “Yeah, it is. Why else do you think we’re here dummy?”

“But, Killua, we’ve been, you know…for a while.”

Killua was relieved he didn’t say word ‘dating.’ They were dating, and it wasn’t a secret, and they were both very happy about it and loved to call each other boyfriends. But it all made Killua so bashful when he thought about it, he couldn’t help the deep red he blushed every time Gon mentioned it when they weren’t alone together. He didn’t like getting flustered anyway, but he really didn’t like it in public. He turned the corner quickly, searching for lollipops while replying blankly, “Yeah, I know.” Gon followed him around the turn, reaching at the hand in the other’s pocket before taking it out and holding it gently. Killua could’ve swatted his hand away if he wanted to, but he felt as if he was giving the other the cold shoulder enough as it was. And, to be fair, Gon’s hand was much warmer than his own pocket. He knew what was coming next, some kind of very forward comment that would make him turn red.

“I want to take you out on a date.”

And red his cheeks turned. Ah, Gon. As forward as always.  
Killua turned around slowly, feeling flustered as his sheepish expression met Gon’s quite determined one. He could tell by the look in his boyfriend’s eyes, there was no way he was going to let their Christmas Eve be spent playing video game’s at Leorio’s apartment. A sigh fell from his lips as he tried to consider the situation. The night before Christmas, hundreds of people would be out and about with their partners and friends and families. There would be lots of kissing and hugging happening, lots of ‘I love you’s’ and lots of noses pressing together. He decided then, anything that wasn’t a little private was a no. He would rather not have to see strangers affections, especially when he was so nervous about his own. He would also rather not have to be in the cold. If they were going to do something special, they might as well both be comfortable. The idea of getting all gussied up sounded like a drag too. He didn’t even have a nice suit to wear, and he wasn’t for running around looking for nice clothes the last minute.

“Killua…?”

He was pulled from his thoughts to remember that Gon was still in front of him, and still waiting for a reply. He cleared his throat, and spoke exactly what he had on his mind. “Alright. Nowhere with too many people around, nowhere cold, and nothing too fancy. That’s all I care about.”

Gon’s face got brighter with anticipation as his mind flew with ideas. He knew he had to pick something good for both of them, though, and with a small smile and a raising of his eyebrows, he exclaimed, “I know! There’s a place Leorio and Kurapika go on for dates sometimes! It’s a really nice restaurant, and you don’t have to get all dressed up for it!” In a second he grabbed Killua’s other hand, now swinging their arms together side to side, smiling cheerily and excitedly. Killua couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of it. Gon was adorable far too often. He spoke up in a softer and sweeter voice, feeling a bit of delight as well. “That sounds good.”

Gon released his hands and took at least five boxes of candy before dumping them into the basket. Killua blinked at the other a few times before he got very close to his face, grinning widely. “Now that we know what we’re gonna do, let’s finish shopping so we can go home and relax for a while until tonight!” Before Killua could even take the time to say anything back, Gon had kissed his lips, grabbed the basket and run off around the corner to get more stuff. He chased after the other, laughing as he called for him to wait, but Gon was dashing from aisle to aisle. Eventually, however, they finished buying their food and gifts, and returned to their friend’s apartment to wait for the night.

*********

 During their walk home, Killua found himself twirling his hair in nervousness. Gon took noticed, and gently grasped him by the wrist, pulling his hand down before locking their fingers together. Their eyes met, and Killua took notice of how rosy Gon’s cheeks were from the cold. He seemed to be shivering a little, too. Killua forgot sometimes that while his feelings were very strong, though hidden, he was not affected by a lot of things normal people were physically. Gon could take a lot, but even he seemed to have a hard time bearing the winter cold. Killua moved closer, so their shoulders pressed together as they walked, and he could hear the others soft breathing. In a moment, all his nervousness seemed to fade away.

 *********

They arrived at the place at around seven thirty-ish. Killua was surprised he made it through the twenty-minute car ride, having been so fidgety and worried at the beginning. He thought to himself, ‘What if I say something weird, what if I end up making a fool out of myself?’ while playing with his fingers and curling his hair. Again, like every other time, it was Gon’s hand in his own to be the only thing that could relieve him from his stress. It made him remember that Gon loved him, and would love him regardless of how the date went. Even when Leorio chuckled from the driver’s seat, “Don’t get too intense back there,” picking out how easy Killua got flustered from such a simple, innocent action, he somehow remained relaxed and not tempted to punch a hole through his head. Gon kept him calm, even around Leorio and his snarky comment, which was quite the feat.

This didn’t mean Killua wasn’t a bit happy when Leorio finally dropped them off and drove off, muttering something about Kurapika and their weekly movie nights together and how he was going to be late if he didn’t take off right after they got out. He was glad they were finally alone, even if there was going to be strangers all around them, it was better than having someone they know be so close. All those strangers didn’t know he was actually kind of a softie underneath everything, so they couldn’t poke at him for it, unlike some people now running late for their movie night.

He and Gon’s hands stayed embraced as they approached the restaurant's double doors, each of them pushing one open with their free hand.

They were sat at a table quickly, much to the satisfaction of both of them. Gon had asked Leorio to make sure they got seats right when they asked, since he apparently knew the manager of the place. Killua was slightly doubtful of that, but decided against saying anything about it. It was Christmas Eve, so it was busy. And they got a nice, round little table by a window, seated across from each other. There was nothing to complain about.

Minutes passed, and drinks were ordered. Gon’s nose was nearly pressed up against the menu as he read aloud all the different appetizers and meals he liked. Killua found himself with his hand on his chin, admiring the other’s excitement about such a thing like ordering in a restaurant. His enthusiasm always stuck out to Killua, but there was something special about just really realizing how joyful he was. It boosted during the holidays too, which was no wonder. Not only was it a time for love and happiness, but it was awfully cold outside, which left most people exposed to the glumness of the freezing and tiring weather. Gon kept a smile through it though, he kept a smile through a lot. Killua couldn’t help but think so much about Gon sometimes. Even when he was right there in front of him, Gon always found a way in his thoughts, found a way somehow to lift him up when he felt affected by the coldness of the season too. Just by being so excited about the little things, Gon impacted Killua’s heart a lot. So much so that, Killua had forgotten he was staring right into his eyes so softly, and was taken very off guard when Gon asked, “Killua, you haven’t looked at your menu yet, have you?” He blinked a second, then pulled his hand down from his chin, and cleared his throat to make sure his voice didn’t come out as sweet as it would have. He mumbled, “Y-Yeah, I’m looking now,” and just like Gon, his nose was suddenly nearly pressed into the menu.

More minutes passed, and food was ordered. Gon received the soda he requested, and Killua kept his water. He was glad he didn’t order anything fizzy, because his stomach was already rumbling. The date was going okay so far, they’d talked a little and laughed a little, but something felt wrong. It was the feeling he’d had since Gon asked him about going on a date, and he was only now starting to realize just what it was.

Killua wasn’t great at being affectionate, even with Gon. The idea of kissing, and even hugging made him flustered so easily. He didn’t understand it, there was nothing to be embarrassed about, was there? There shouldn’t be, is what he thought. Yet he couldn’t stop his fingers from twiddling and his eyes from sticking on the table rather than Gon at some points. He wanted to make a move, he really did, but he just didn’t have the courage. Gon was forward, and Killua was cautious. Gon jumped right into things, while Killua stood back to watch before approaching. They were opposites with this stuff, and Killua could only wonder where they would be if Gon wasn’t there to take the initiative. He realized, he was afraid Gon might reject him, or that he might end up saying the wrong thing, or that he’d mess something up. He wanted to face these worries for so long, and this date was the perfect opportunity, yet he still felt the nervousness bubble in his guts. All he wished for was to replace those nervous bubbles with happy ones.

“Killua...are you cold?”

Gon’s voice took him from his trance. He realized he’d been shaking, though it wasn’t from the cold. Yet he nodded a ‘yes’ slowly, sitting himself up a bit from the slump he had sunken into. Their food arrived, and was placed in front of their own respective sides. Gon noticed that even the heat of his pasta didn’t warm up Killua’s face, and decided he must have been freezing. Really, Killua’s face was just void of any emotions at that moment, but he didn’t object when Gon reached across the table, offering his hand.

The only thing that could pull him from this mood. He grasped it with his own hand slowly, and a smile immediately curled onto his lips as he felt the familiar safeness and happiness in the others grip.

“Let me see your other one, too.”

Killua found Gon’s other reaching arm, and let their fingers intertwine.  
“I know you’ve been nervous about this...I could tell. But...you seem relieved when we hold hands. If we do this...will you be okay?”

There was a pause, and Killua let out a soft laugh as his head tilted down. So Gon really had observed how he’d been acting since the start. He felt his heart warm up as his cheeks flushed, and he experienced nothing but joy from the feeling. He drew his face back up, making eye contact with those sweet, orangeish-brownish eyes. A smile grew on his lips, which parted barely to whisper, “I think so.” Gon delivered a goofy smile back, and without any thought or planning, Killua leaned across the table, pulling Gon’s hands towards him, and let their lips crash. It wasn’t until that impact Killua realized that, wow, was he actually kissing his boyfriend? Was it really he who initiated it this time, who brought their hands together?

“Oh my God,” was all that flowed through his brain about 50 times before he remembered that kisses had to end eventually. He pulled away, and both of them stayed in an awkward, crouching position leaning over the table for about a good, long five seconds before Gon smiled a huge smile, a warm blush coating his cheeks. Killua’s eyes widened before he slammed his hands to his cheeks, letting himself fall back hard against his chair, and Gon sat back down carefully with a laugh as his boyfriend burned a hole in his hands with the heat of his face.

“Did I really do that…? Did I do it? Did I finally kiss you first?”

“You did!!”

“...Are you sure it wasn’t you?”

“I think I’d know if I did, Killua!”

There was a playful exchange of laughs between them.

“So then,” Killua started, removing his hands to show his very happy, very amused smirk. “Can we eat now? I didn’t have the stomach before…”

Gon laughed, reaching for and grasping his left hand again. “I’d really like to! The food looks amazing.”

Killua laughed back, reaching for and grasping Gon’s left hand with his right.

“We’ll have to thank Leorio later, won’t we?”

“Mm. But first, I bet I can finish my clams before you can finish your spaghetti!”

“Really? We’ll see.”

Killua finally felt as if they were at home together. The bubbles in his stomach were now of excitement, and their giggles and laughs were far louder than they should have been in a restaurant, but it was perfect. Absolutely perfect. There were sauce stains on his white shirt, and probably the dirt of Gon’s shoes against his own from their intense game of footsies, and there was most definitely a happy blush on his face the whole time, and it made him happier than anything. Maybe, he thought, dates weren’t too bad after all.


End file.
